


Until the End of the Night

by LiluHale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Damon, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Butt Plugs, Dom Klaus, F/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Damon Salvatore, Top Klaus Mikaelson, brat damon, brat damon salvatore, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiluHale/pseuds/LiluHale
Summary: "Don't talk," Klaus commanded when Damon looked like he was about to add something to that, "You've been using your pretty mouth to talk and tease all night. No more, Raven. You'll only talk when you're talked to. No more, no less. Do you understand me?" the hybrid warned, his hand squeezing Damon's cock firmly through the fabric of the pants.Damon let out a little moan, then nodded again when he realized it meant he had to give a verbal response right now."Yes, sir."
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Until the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> We were stolen of this power couple, I swear. Just imagine this pair together.  
> They would set the damn world on fire.  
> Chaotic Energy until the end.
> 
> So! It should have been a one-shot but I got too fluffy with everything around the smut, so I decided to post this part before, and I'll post the other one later this week, Thanks for reading!

"Would you hurry up already?" Klaus called as he rolled his eyes, "You told your brother we're going to be there..." Klaus looked down at his watch, "right now."  
"Ah, come on, old man, since when do you care what my brother thinks of you?" Damon huffed, "Well, I certainly wouldn't like him to think any less of my manners. I'm still a gentleman, love, and dinner means dinner. We're the guests of honors, after all."  
"Klaus, this is a double date."  
But a moment later he stepped outside, looking gorgeous. And... god, even better like this, with this suit fitting him perfectly, the dark-blue matching his bright blue eyes beautifully.   
What a masterpiece  
  
His eyes followed Damon as he crossed the room and moved closer to him, a smirk forming on his lips when he realized he was being watched. "What?" he asked, taking Klaus' hands in his, "Like what you're seeing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at him.  
"You know very well I do," Klaus reminded him. "What took you so much?"  
"I was looking for this tie," he said, leaning closer and stealing a brief kiss, "I know you like this one."  
"Fits your eyes," Klaus agreed as Damon hummed, a pleased little smile on his lips, "So, was it worth it?" He asked him, peering up at him with that playful look in his eyes.  
"Yes," he responded, and Damon didn't expect otherwise. He enjoyed having his attention all to himself. To know Klaus was more than willing to chose him first, to put him above others, to place him first. To let him be his first choice.  
He could drown in that feeling forever.  
  
"All these wolf pets presenting their asses up for you and the all-mighty original hybrid goes for a vampire. God, it gotta feel like a punch in the guts, right? to know vampires even suck cocks better than wolves?" Damon grinned, pressing closer against Klaus in a teasing manner. Klaus ran his hand down his back, considered him, but remained amused. "I'm their Alpha. Yours too, even if you, for some reason, decided that is something you refuse to do."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm a part of your pack," Damon began, but Klaus stopped him. "Even when you interrupt while I'm speaking. Or joke when you shouldn't. Shouldn't in front of them, anyway," he said. Damon rolled his eyes. "I like everyone knowing you love me so much I constantly get on your nerves and all you do is fuck me harder and when someone breaths the wrong way you rip their head off. I like showing off. Can't I? there's plenty to see, after all - so yes, but I'm still a part of it, and you know I'm cool with this with... multi-species love and acceptance, such an important subject, but I'll never call you Alpha."  
"Still can't manage to understand why," Klaus stated, crossing his arms. "Because it's stupid," Damon rolled his eyes, "It's a werewolf wolfish thing. I switch between your name and Sir when you fuck me and you know you don't mind me moaning your name."  
Klaus considered it. "That is correct," he admitted, "But I am still your Alpha."  
"You can't. Face it."  
Klaus watched him, considering him for a long moment. "Alright. I have an offer for you, my dear Raven," the original decision. He stepped closer, and a smirk already found its way to Damon's lips. Raven. He liked that nickname.  
Just for him.   
  
"What is it? tell me," he hummed. "If I tell you I can convince you to moan and beg for your Alpha," he began, taking another step closer to Damon. "By how?" Damon chuckled, amused. "All I want putting in the vibrating plug," Klaus decided, and Damon rolled his eyes. "You know it's not an It's-not-sexy thing, it's It's-stupid. It's not like you don't use that toy in me often. Turning me on doesn't change it. And you turn me on every time I look at you, so there's proof."  
"Are you saying you don't want to bet because you're scared?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, watching him. "What? it's you who talked about being late and all of a sudden changed the subject- you know what, fine, alright. Whatever, let's bet. You're losing for the first time in your life, old man."  
"We'll see about that. And I already told you earlier: it's worth the wait," he reminded him as he moved, "Come on," he said, turning to head back to their bedroom. Damon turned to follow, hurrying after him.  
  
"You know what to do," Klaus said when they stepped into the bedroom. Damon pouted. "You're not gonna buy me dinner first?" He asked, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, setting them on the bed and lowering his briefs. Then, Klaus looked at him, and Damon looked at the pants, then at Klaus, then at the pants of the suit again. "What? I'm not supposed to fold the clothes if it's just for a plug."  
"I know. I was just checking."  
"I know my rules," Damon said as he lowered his upper body, ass presented and waiting for Klaus.   
"You know them very well. You even know their numbers perfectly well. You just don't like following them."  
"Sometimes," Damon agreed, nearly purring as he said so when he saw Klaus bringing the lube and the vibrating plug. It had an app, connected to Klaus' phone and allowing him to control it. Turn it on and off, control the pace and how intense it felt...  
He coated his fingers with lube, brushing his finger around his rim before pressing one finger in, then another one. "Unless you're being a horny little bitch, that is," Klaus said. Klaus rocked his fingers, moving them as he stretched Damon to add a third one, "Because when you're being a horny little bitch, you're more than eager to obey."  
"Mhmm. Just for you. You know that" he said. "Just for me," Klaus agreed, not doubting it even for a second. The words and the fingers earned him a little sound from Damon, and Klaus knew he probably went a little too far for just a plug and taking his time longer than he should, but he enjoyed Damon. Why shouldn't he take his time? There was so much to see.   
  
He made sure the plug was coated with lube as well before he pulled his fingers, and pressed the plug instead. The base was visible, with the rest of it was swallowed by Damon's round and firm ass. "That's better, isn't it? Back in place," the werewolf gave a wolfish smirk as he tugged Damon's briefs back up. "Put the pants back on," he told the vampire as he moved to the bathroom, to wash and dry his hands, "And get downstairs. Don't want to be even later than we already are."  
"But was it worth it?"  
"You can answer me on that question yourself by the end of the night. Now get dressed. I want to head out."  
"Oh?" he tilted his head, amused and curious to know more, "Of course. Yes, sir, whatever you say..."

* * * * *   
  
They arrived at the place 25 minutes late. The hostess led them to their table, where Stefan and Elena were already waiting, sipping wine.  
They didn't order yet, which was nice of them, even if none of them actually needed any food, but still thoughtful. "Sorry for the late," Klaus spoke as they sat down. "What, did he take his time looking at himself at the mirror and remind himself he's an eternal stud?" Stefan asked, making Klaus smirk and Damon roll his eyes while Elena smiled.   
"Something like that," the hybrid smirked. The waitress arrived shortly after, taking their orders, and Damon kept himself occupied with a glass of bourbon, to begin with. Klaus made sure to keep his hand on his thigh while they spoke, and Stefan was just telling a story about the day he and Damon were younger.  
As odd as it was, it still felt normal. It was far from being their first double date, and Klaus enjoyed seeing this part of Damon's life. Even if this part didn't have to do with him. He wanted it to have to do with him. Wanted Damon to share this with him, and Damon was very, very willing to do just that. To let him in. To bring him closer. And he did it so proudly, just like he enjoyed taking part in any meetings Klaus had with the pack. He knew so many of the hybrids hated him, even some of the werewolves he hasn't turned; all for Klaus choosing him.  
And he loved that. Loved knowing he was chosen and picked and placed above them all.  
Maybe he wasn't his first choice or his first love. But he was, for sure, the final one.   
  
"Thank you," Damon hummed when the waitress set their appetizers down. His eyes found the woman's name tag, and he smiled. "Margaret."  
That caught Klaus' attention and made the hybrid look up and notice him when the waitress sent a shy little smile as she finished setting down their food, and left.  
Someone was seeking some attention.  
Damon noticed his look. He could tell, by that flirty smile he gave him when he drank from his bourbon.   
"Is it my turn to talk about embarrassing childhood stories? because you know I have far more than you have, brother," Damon reminded, well aware he was under Klaus' lustful eyes. "When you were a kid, brother, you were so naive. Do you know what I got him to believe grapes are?" he turned to look at Elena, "You know how some of the grapes have grains? Little Stefan here believes these were the grape's brains. He refused to eat grapes until he was 12. When mother made you eat one during dinner, you burst out in tears thinking you're eating brain-liquids," he said. "You told me that," Stefan reminded as the waitress, that... Margaret arrived again with another glass of bourbon Damon asked for. He once again thanked her, and this time, she responded with a "Of course," and another smile, her eyes scanning down Damon up and down for a brief moment before she left. She clearly enjoyed the view.  
Klaus' hand moved up his thigh, and squeezed Damon's cock underneath the table, making the older Salvatore make a light noise of surprise and earn two confused looks. "Sometimes I just don't know how you managed to believe any of the things I said, Stefan," he responded as if it was what caught him off guard, "Younger siblings are always easy to trick."  
"I wouldn't say so," Klaus said, turning the vibration in the plug on and earning a quick look from Damon, "Even as children, Kol always managed to find a way to prank all of us. He's always been a brat. I think it has to do more with that than being the older sibling. Would you consider Damon a brat, Stefan?"  
Stefan laughed. "Do I get to answer, too?" Elena asked, making Klaus smile at Damon's expression. "Of course. I think we just proved it doesn't matter how old they are: a brat stays a brat."  
"So yes," she told him, and Klaus smirked, "I mean-" she began but was stopped by Damon when he rolled his eyes. "I don't think we need examples, Elena."  
"I think we do," Klaus said, looking at him. His hand was resting on his cock, and he gave it another light squeeze. "And we're going to give dear Elena the time to speak her mind and listen properly."  
He looked at Klaus before huffing and reaching for his glass, but remaining quiet regardless; slightly spreading his thighs further in the process, providing the original for more access.   
"I'll never understand how you manage to deal with him," Elena said, light awe in her voice. "Years and years of experience," the hybrid responded, "Please, keep going."  
  
Damon remained quieter than usual during their meal. He often made sure to turn the vibration off, then turn it back on again, regardless of what Damon did, just to point out how it was up to him to decide when and where he gets to play with him.  
It was only when they got to dessert when Damon dared to push him further. "I'll have whatever you recommend on. I do have a sweet tooth, though. So if it's as sweet as you, that'd be lovely."  
And that made her blush and smile. And Klaus could tell whenever someone was fake-laughing or simply being polite, he was old enough to detect through that kind of stuff; but she was flirting back, wasn't she?  
He could understand. Not everyone would assume they were on a date naturally, and Damon was... god, his boyfriend was a masterpiece. The definition of beauty. He wanted to put a claim on him whenever possible. make it clear Damon was taken, claimed, owned, to get everyone else to back away as fast as possible.  
When she left, he started the vibration again, on a higher level, making Damon let out another little sound that earned him a wondering look from Elena. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," he responded, slightly gritting his teeth, "I think one of the waiters accidentally stepped on my leg when they passed."  
It sounded like a big fat lie. Because it was. Klaus didn't care.  
"Maybe it's a hint telling you to stop being such a flirt just because you're bored," Klaus hummed, making Stefan smile in amusement. "I think he just likes knowing that even when he's that old, he can still get the girl."  
"I don't need a girl when I get a dick," Damon stated casually, making Elena nearly spill her wine. "What? I told you that, Elena. We can't procreate, but we love to try. It doesn't matter how," he smirked, setting his glass down when his phone buzzed with a message.  
He reached to put it away, as Klaus made it rather clear that he shouldn't be using his phone during their dates, only when he realized the message... was from Klaus?  
He looked at the hybrid, questioning, who nodded before he opened it.  
  
I'm going to get up in a moment and head to the bathroom. You're going to make up an excuse and join me there. This isn't a request, Raven.  
  
Damon shivered.   
Fuck.  
He watched as the hybrid got up. "I'll use these few minutes before desserts to make a call. Sorry - you know my job doesn't end when I leave the office," he smiled, because they all knew exactly what he meant, even if the bunch of humans in the room that could hear them didn't. "I'll be back shortly," he said, before disappearing.   
That damn wolf kept the vibration going, Damon realized. On the highest setting.  
He felt frozen in his seat. Go to the bathroom? This isn't a request? What was he going to do to him? They were in a damn restaurant.   
"Damon?" Stefan asked, and Damon blinked, realizing Stefan must have called him more than once. "My, my, brother. I didn't know you're that eager to have my attention. And there I thought you brought your own date."  
Stefan rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he informed him, and that made Damon give an amused little smirk, "So hopefully you wouldn't miss me too much while I head off for a moment. Try to survive without me," he said as he got up, trying to keep his voice steady, before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Klaus wasn't surprised to see him there, and Damon wasn't surprised to find himself obeying him and arriving there just in time.   
"You're an eye-catcher, my handsome Raven. This, I'm well aware of," Klaus purred the moment Damon set a foot inside, and before he had a moment to respond at all. Klaus moved, faster than any human could, grabbing him and pulling him against the nearest wall. They weren't that far from the door...  
"But it does not mean you must do everything in your power to catch even more attention," he added, his hand reaching for the man's groin, resting his hand between his thighs.  
Damon shivered, letting out a small little sound as a response.  
"Don't talk," Klaus commanded when Damon looked like he was about to add something to that, "You've been using your pretty mouth to talk and tease all night. No more, Raven. You'll only talk when you're talked to. No more, no less. Do you understand me?" the hybrid warned, his hand squeezing Damon's cock firmly through the fabric of the pants. Damon let out a little moan, then nodded again when he realized it meant he had to give a verbal response right now.   
"Yes, sir."  
"Good boy," the original purred. He pinned Damon against the wall, one hand resting on Damon's cock and the other moving to tilt his head up, thumb brushing against the sharp jawline, so far from everyone else, but also so close to being seen.  
"I considered using your mouth right here and now, you know?" he hummed, "Fuck your throat until your eyes are and you're gagging on my cock. Do you think the staff would hear you? I could drag you into one of the cells. We both know you'd be delighted to get a chance to do something other than talking, but remain loud. You love to be heard, don't you? Imagine that pretty waitress you flirted with seeing you? Or, perhaps, some other little human that steps in here? realize these noises are you choking on my cock?" he asked him, and Damon let out a needy, breathless sound in response, blue bright eyes almost begging him to... not do it? do it? he didn't know. Both, maybe.  
"And you'd love it. The way I'll make you get out of this cell and whoever was around and heard you will see exactly how well-fucked your mouth is. Your swollen and wet lips. Messy hair. Red eyes. But you love it, no matter how many times you might deny it. To carry my marks. For others to know exactly how I touch you and how I fuck you," the hybrid leaned back, and Damon nearly chased him, only to stay pressed to the door by a firm hand that went straight to his throat. His other hand kept palming his cock, feeling the hard bulge pressing against his palm, begging for more attention and friction.  
"No," he informed him, "Fix your tie. Make sure your hair looks neat. And go back to the table. I'm keeping the vibration on. You're going to behave, Damon. You're going to act like a good little boy for the short time we have left of this night. And I know you know how to do it. And then, maybe, just maybe, I'll touch you tonight instead of letting you rot against the bed with a plug up your ass like a bitch in heat. Do we understand each other?"  
There was a long pause, and Damon was looking at him, those bright blue eyes considering.  
He looked down.  
"I understand, sir."  
Klaus smiled. He moved his hand from his neck, and smoothed his hands down Damon's sides instead, pulling him closer to him while the vampire grunted in need.   
"Such a needy little thing," the hybrid mused as he opened the door, "Now remember. Behave, and get moving. I can hear someone is about to get in any second. You wouldn't like to get caught, would you?" the original asked.   
"No, sir," he responded, biting his lip. _Probably more than anything,_ Damon thought as he went to fix himself in front of the mirror while the door opened.  
Behave.   
He can do that, right...?   
  
  
  
  



End file.
